


At night when light is fading

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: #ChanukahOmens [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Chanukah, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Good Omens (Good Omens), Jewish Holidays, Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale prepare for their first Chanukah in their new home and as newly married beings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: #ChanukahOmens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056800
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	At night when light is fading

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #ChanukahOmens prompt "Dedication (Blessings)" for the second day of Chanukah.

There was something different about Chanukah this year. Crowley wasn’t sure what, yet, but he could feel it in the air around them. Aziraphale had the Hanukkiyah set up, the candles nearby waiting to be placed and lit. In the kitchen, a fresh set of sufganiyot were cooling. Crowley had done his part of the decorating. Several different “Happy Chanukah” hanging signs hung on several different walls, each with a different spelling. Crowley had never claimed credit for the different spellings of the holiday, no matter how many times Aziraphale accused him. He wasn’t sure if he’d had a hand in it or not. Humans weren’t always the best with words and language, so it didn’t surprise him that different variations of the same word existed. And each one was valid in its own right, as far as Crowley was concerned. 

There were also various blue and silver tinsel garland strung along the bookshelves in the living room. A Star of David wreathe made from similar tinsel and blue and silver ornaments hung on the cottage front door. Wreaths weren’t a Jewish thing, that was solely for Christmas, but Crowley stated they needed something on the door. An announcement to all their neighbors what holiday was currently underway in the Fell household. They would change it for one of the Christmas wreaths a few days before Christmas Eve. Every holiday was given equal time within their walls. Even a few holidays that had long since fallen out of favor or human knowledge. Crowley and Aziraphale remembered though. They would always remember. 

“Almost ready, dear?” Aziraphale asked, looking up from the Hanukkiyah. 

Crowley looked at him, a smile appearing on his face as he took in the sight of Aziraphale. Instead of his usual waistcoat, he was wearing a blue sweater vest with several Stars of David woven across it, in a playful pattern. And that’s when it dawned on Crowley why this Chanukah was so different from others. It was their first Chanukah in their new home. The cottage they’d purchased in the South Downs. It was also their first Chanukah after they’d taken part in the human tradition of marriage. Stood before all their human friends and declared to the world that they would love each other for all of time. 

“Crowley, darling?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley stood and in a few quick steps was across the room. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s lovely round middle and held him close. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too.”

Crowley smiled again and leaned in to kiss Aziraphale. The angel’s lips were soft and warm, a hint of jelly from the donuts on his lips, making them sweet. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said with a chuckle, “we need to light the Menorah.”

“I know. I just… I needed to kiss you.”

Aziraphale smiled at him and gently cupped his cheek. “There will be plenty of times for kisses after.”

Crowley nodded, even as he leaned into Aziraphale’s touch. The angel’s thumb brushed along his cheek before pulling away. Aziraphale reached over for the set of matches and held it.

“May I?” Crowley asked. 

He’d never lit the Hanukkiyah in the past. He usually left it to Aziraphale. But well… this was their home. Their Chanukah. He wanted to share it. 

“Of course.”

Aziraphale handed him the matches. Crowley used it to light the shamash. He glanced at Aziraphale as he set the matches down and carefully began to speak. 

“Ba-ruch A-tah ado-nai,” he began.

The words were a little rough on his tongue. He knew them. He’d heard them spoken for years, by Aziraphale, by others. But he’d never spoken them aloud himself. Aziraphale gave him an encouraging smile as he continued. He stumbled a little through the first and second blessings but felt more confident as he began the third, for the first night. Once he was done, he held the shamash and carefully light the lone candle. The next seven nights they’d add more candles and light each in turn. He set the shamash back in its place. 

“Will you sing with me?” Crowley asked. 

He’d never sung the Maoz Tzur before, usually only listened as Aziraphale sang it. But this time he wanted to sing too. 

“Always, darling.”

Aziraphale reached over and held his hand and together they began to sing. Crowley stumbled a bit over the words, but Aziraphale went slowly and was patient with him as they sang together. Done with the last words, Aziraphale leaned in and kissed Crowley gently. 

“Thank you,” he whispered against the demon’s lips. 

“Angel, thank you.”

They kissed once more, sharing happiness and love. 

“Sufganiyot?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale’s face lights up as he smiled. Crowley chuckled and led his husband into the kitchen where the jelly donuts were cooled and ready for eating. It was the perfect start to their Chanukah celebrations. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hanukkiyah - another term for menorah, the nine-branched candelabrum lit during the eight nights of Chanukah. Menorah technically refers to the original seven-branched candelabrum that was used in the Temple in Jerusalem.  
> sufganiyot - a round jelly doughnut, deep fried in oil and filled with jam or custard and then topped with powered sugar.  
> shamash - the ninth candle, known as "the helper" candle, used to light the other candles.  
> Baruch Atah adonai - beginning of the blessing said before lighting the menorah.  
> Maoz Tzur - A traditional Chanukah song, sang after lighting the menorah.  
> the fic mentions that Crowley says 3 blessings. There's one blessing that is only said during the first night.  
> \-------------------------  
> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
